


Case 6,135: ‘Fufu’ - Fukuka

by Nexanda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: One of the many unexplained cases of pokemon, explained and in detail reports.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liirah/gifts).



> This is for a friend for a friend and their competition but mostly I just had this idea and I couldn't let it go to waste! 
> 
> http://toyhou.se/742377.fukuka - See here for more details on the pokemon

_**Case 6,135: ‘Fufu’ - Fukuka - Case Closed** _

 

‘Fufu’ As most humans liked to name it. Is a pokemon unlike any other most humans and pokemon have seen. It’s so mysterious that most trainers just think of it as a legend. But some seek it out; thinking it’s some kind of legendary pokemon.

What most don’t see that it’s just a failure and now it roams to cause mischief and nightmares even if it didn’t mean it.

You see the ‘Fufu’ as some call it was a failed pokemon fusion. Between that of a Ampharos and a Dragonair. And although it has the colour and the power of the pokemon called Dragonair it mostly resembles that of a Ampharos.

I have seen documented cases of this pokemon showing mostly around bodies of water and when there is a thunderstorm it is reported that the pokemon ‘Fufu’ is seen to also cause thunder and lighting.

The reports normally start off with trainers taking camp and shelter at or near by a lake. When the sun had set everything seemed alright the trainers would notice that their pokemon would shiver even if it was in the middle of the winter. Then they themselves would feel unsettled by the events and take shelter in their tents as a storm would quickly take place. Also as if a aura of fear and that of someone was watching you is about.

Thunder and lightening started to also take place not long after. Though when there was flashes of lightly a creature of about four feet high would be a top of some trees, and though it seemed that the pokemon was willing to help it as it approached, using as to what appeared to be a light at the end of it’s tail that would most likely to have been able to have be seen from miles around; wasn’t until it got closer did trainers be able to see it’s clown like mask and scream in fear and fright.

 

Once the scream reached the ears of the pokemon, trainers could hear a ‘Fufu’ as if it was laughing at them (Hence the code name ‘Fufu’) before leaving.

Leaving the trainer cold, wet and in fear for what that night would bring until the sun rise where the only evidence would be, would be that of wet grass and trees the next morning that the pokemon ever existed.

Though what most don’t realise is that this creature is just misunderstood.

After being abandoned by it’s previous trainer. It was experimented and tested on until it broke free after a police raid.

For a pokemon it’s highly intelligent and cunning. Which explains why it plays tricks and has fun with others. It just wants to have fun, play and have a good time.

The mask it wears is to protect its identity as if anyone knew of found out about this pokemon they would surely put it down without must of a good reason. It lives in a constant battle of wanting to make friends but other pokemon are scared by it, so it chose to be the way they see him as.

I have been rather lucky over my travels and I have seen this pokemon numerous times in my studies. Though what I would have to comment about is that it has a rather fluffy and soft white hair on top it’s head and tail. Once when it was fleeting after terrorizing another trainer it got snagged on a tree and I was able to pick it up and feel the hair for myself and although it was wet I let is dry and I was astounded by the softness of the hair.

It was much fluffier than any Ampharous hair, but it still carried the electric charge that, that pokemon also had.

Although once when following this elusive pokemon I must say it’s power is rather immense. Using that of Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail for its’ preferred attack moves.

Though it once came across Raikou after creating an abnormal storm.

Now what should have been a one sided battle the cocky ‘Fufu’ decided that it would take on this legendary pokemon. Knowing the pokemon was both faster and stronger than itself the other four moves that the ‘Fufu’ Knew was Extreme Speed which caused Thunder pokemon to be helpless in the moment as it went flying back after the attack. So not only did the speed of the ‘Fufu’ Went up but then when Raikou was caught off guard and down ‘Fufu’ Used Dragon Dance to increase its attack and it’s speed yet again.

Once Raikou was up and going, it was fierce battle to say the least. Claws slashing, tusks and teeth biting. Thunder flying everywhere.

It really was a battle of the ages but Raikou never relented and thus had ‘Fufu’ on the floor, waiting for it’s end as it fainted. Though thinking the mischievous pokemon had learned it’s letting the legendary roared and left the scene.

I ran over grabbing my bag and searched for it, letting this beautiful but weak pokemon looked to mean, almost glaring at me as it’s pride was wounded and sour.

I slowly brought out a Super potion and sprayed it trying to help it back to it’s hoofed behind and rub it in as best I could.

“Fukuka” The creature growled at me as I tried to help it. Though I tried to keep as much of a distance as I could letting it keep the mask on as I helped it. Soon to it’s feet I backed away as it tried to jump me. A warning I suppose as he growled giving me a small nod as a thanks before running off towards some thunder and lightning… To charge itself within the thunder to heal.


End file.
